The present disclosure relates to a fixing device configured to fix a toner image on a sheet and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, includes a fixing device configured to fix a toner image on a sheet.
The fixing device commonly includes a detecting mechanism configured to detect the sheet so as to confirm passing of the sheet. For example, the detecting mechanism includes a sensor including a light emitting part and a light receiving part and an actuator configured to be swingable between a position where the actuator does not block a light directed from the light emitting part toward the light receiving part and another position where the actuator blocks the light directed from the light emitting part toward the light receiving part.
Additionally, the fixing device commonly includes a guide member configured to be rotatable between a position where the guide member covers a sheet conveying path and another position where the guide member exposes the sheet conveying path so as to facilitate JAM processing.